


Home

by TinyB84



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Feels, Flashbacks, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyB84/pseuds/TinyB84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home. Something that is in itself undefinable. Some people call a building home, others call family home. Some call a specific memory home. Others have not known a place or feeling they can call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home. Something that is in itself undefinable. Some people call a building home, others call family home. Some call a specific memory home. Others have not known a place or feeling they can call home.

~

“So what are your plans for winter break?” Korra asks around the mouthful of noodles she was eating.

“I don’t really know, probably head back to Republic City.” Asami replied as she neatly ate her own noodles. They were eating lunch at Asamis apartment before they had to return to their jobs. “You planning on heading home?”

Korra slowed her chewing some and swallowed. In a small voice she replied, “I don’t have a home anymore, not since that day.”

Flashback to the previous summer.

Korra was rubbing her hands on her pants nervously as she and her girlfriend pulled up to her childhood home. The next few hours would change her life forever. She glanced over at her girlfriend and smiled at the sight. Green eyes looked at her in a way that was supportive of whatever was about to happen.

“Alright, can’t put this off any longer can we?” Korra asked to no one in particular as she got out of the car. They would be the last to arrive at the barbeque where her family would find out a major part of who she was that she kept hidden for years. 

“I’ll be right here every step of the way.” Her girlfriend was beside her holding on to her hand like she would never let go. 

Korra smiled and nodded. They made their way to the back yard where music and laughter could be heard. She stopped in front of the gate and took a deep breath then headed through the gate to greet her family.

“Korra!” Her father all but shouted as he walked up and gave her a big bear hug.

“Hi dad, it’s been a while.” Korra said as she stepped back a little to stand next to her girlfriend once more.

“That it has. Who’s your friend here?” Her father asked innocently.

Kora’s heart was thudding loudly in her chest at the question. She took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment to prepare for whatever reaction her next words were bound to have.

“I need to tell you guys something, something that everyone needs to hear.” She faced the entire party that had quieted down at her words. “For the past two years I have been dating someone incredibly amazing. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have the strength to say what I’m about to tell you.” She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. “I’m gay, and this,” she motioned to her girlfriend “is my amazing girlfriend Kuvira.” She grasped the other girls had and waited for the information to sink in. Her father was the first to speak.

“So, she’s the reason we haven’t seen you for so long. It’s clear that you love her more than your own family.” Her father’s voice was low, he wouldn’t meet her eyes. Her mother started crying as he turned and walked away. “Just leave,” was the last thing she remembered hearing before she started crying herself and was walked back to the car by Kuvira.

“Hey, look at me,” Kuvira said when they were back in the car. “Those people don’t deserve you if they can’t see that your still you. I’ll be your home now, alright?” She pulled Korra into a hug as she finished and could feel her nod before she drove off and headed for their apartment.

Not even a month later Korra walked into their apartment after leaving work early with the intention of surprising Kuvira with a nice dinner. What she found was Kuvira, naked on the bed with a man whose name she didn’t remember. Korra reached up and yanked the necklace that was given to her as a birthday present from Kuvira and tossed onto the bed as she said “Goodbye” in a voice that was too calm for anyone. She walked out the door and never looked back. She found herself in front of Asamis apartment without realizing it. She reached up and knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A moment later the door opened to reveal a surprised looking Asami.

“Korra? What are you doing here?” She asked, slightly confused.

“Ku-Kuv-Kuvira,” was all she managed to say before the tears started streaming down her face and she was pulled into a hug. Asami walked them over to the couch and sat them down. Over the next hour she got Korra to tell her what happened. When Korra finished she hugged her just a little tighter.

End Flashback

“Oh, my gosh, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot what happened.” Asami said as she remembered the events of the previous summer.

“It’s alright, I’m just not in a very festive mood after all that’s happened this summer.” Korra replied returning to her noodles.

“You know, you could always come home with me. My dad won’t mind, and the house feels too big to have two people there for the holidays. It was really built for three people.” Asami looked away when she finished, nervously chewing her lip.

Korra looked over at her friend and smiled at her. “if you’re sure your father will be okay with it.”

“I kind of already told him you were coming when he called last week.” Asami said with a bashful grin on her face.

“Alright,” Korra was grinning now, “let’s do it.”


End file.
